


纯情

by Demy414



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demy414/pseuds/Demy414





	1. Chapter 1

他躺在这繁华城市阴暗巷子里的脏污中，难以动弹地目光呆滞盯着还躺在血泊里奄奄一息的男人——虽然前一分钟他还差点为了救这人而搭上性命——然而只属于那个他愿意为之付出血泪的男人的声音却戏剧性地出现在这条窄小巷子的入口处。  
他转过脸，看到那个挺拔的身影，这一刻如释重负。  
太好了。  
滚烫的泪水止不住地涌出，顺着他的眼角流进眼窝，睫毛被那浸湿，这一刻那尖锐的疼痛才像淬了毒的尖刀扎进血肉一般漫上他的全身。他回想起方才那样真实的一幕，像是和梦境重叠，而那种失去的可怕感觉他已经连回想都会觉得反胃。  
“你他妈又是从哪冒出来的蠢货，打搅老子好事，找死吗？”那流氓不耐烦地转过身，皱着的眉头一瞬间又解开了，笑得露出一口黄牙，好像口水都会马上流下来。“还是说你想凑一脚，尝尝这小哥身体的滋味……哈哈哈”  
他笑起来，刺耳的声音震得人太阳穴生疼。  
孟少飞半边身体已经失去了知觉。他努力抬起脸，迫切地想要看看那个男人的脸，然而使不上力，只能蜷缩着，感觉自己猛烈的心跳抵着胸腔。  
“哪只手？”那人迈开腿，缓缓地，一步步逼近，然而他那在黑暗中唯一还看得清楚一点儿的下颚线好像正宣称，他现在心情不止一点儿糟糕。这让在场小混混都感觉莫名熟悉又可怕的气场——就像是和他们混的同一条道——却又有种说不出的微妙。  
在场人突然安静了，没人回答他。  
“我问你哪只手捅的他。”男人说着一脚踢开了挡在路中间的易拉罐，金属撞上墙，发出清脆的声响。  
“该死的——”这莫名的热辣羞辱感让那混混气急败坏地挥舞起榔头，男人抬起腿，一脚踹上他的胸口，他像易拉罐一样飞了出去，撞倒了垃圾桶。  
“废物们！你们看什么看！还不快上！”那人痛得咬牙从嘴里憋出的话让在场的人都如梦初醒，他们挥舞着拳头和棍棒，往男人的方向扑去。  
那人并不着急躲闪，他伸出还插在口袋的手，优雅地弯下腰，拾起一边从刚刚那小混混头子手里甩出来的榔头，刚站直身体就被迎面来的一拳打得又勾下腰去，他抬起脸，轻轻伸手擦了擦嘴角，居然笑了。  
“你不说，我双手都给你废了。”  
他依旧对着那个抓过孟少飞领子的男人，毫不留情地一拳砸上他的脸，拉起他的衣领，毫不犹豫地继续挥下铁拳，像为了确认他一时半会儿站不起来又狠狠踹上他的胸口。期间狠砸上他后背的重击像是不存在，被他一一忍下，最终有刀子划过他的手臂，他才回过头来。方才揍他的人再次扬起拳头，他凶狠地挥起榔头往他腹部抽去，潇洒地转身躲过斜后方往他腹部继续捅过来的刀子，伸腿踢倒拿着铁棍挥舞的人。尽管那还是狠狠抽在了他的腰上，他也仅是喉头闷哼了一声，夺过那冰凉的棍子，眼也不眨地狠击那些还往上冲的喽啰的脑袋，血冒出来的瞬间，他们分明看到那男人的眼眸变得阴狠，泛着似乎什么都可以舍弃的光芒。  
所有人竟一致地停下了动作，站在自认为的安全距离，犹豫着不敢再向前。  
男人咬着牙吸了口气，偏过头啐了口口水，然后扬起嘴角，用他那招牌腔调不紧不慢地说  
“这话我只说一遍”他回过头，从地上捡起刃上还留有他的血的刀子，“不想死的快滚。”连确认都没有做出，他音量第一次放大着吼出那后半句的时候之前还在他手中的刀子已经狠狠插进那倒在一边人的手掌间。新鲜的生肉翻起血红色的组织，鲜血一瞬间涌出。毫无间歇，男人咬着牙把榔头砸向那人另一只手，惨烈的呻吟声响彻巷尾，那张之前还洋洋得意的可恨的脸已经被痛苦和热汗占满，狰狞得可怖。  
他拽起那人的头发，在他耳边轻轻地说，  
“那孩子的一切都是我的。”  
孟少飞抬起眼，看到那人蹲在他身前。他的嘴角又扯着口子淌着血，脸颊边还有零星的伤口。男人没有急着扶起他，先触碰他的是那还沾着血的手指——它冰凉，轻抚那还留在他脸颊上的泪痕。  
“没事了，少飞。”  
这时他才伸手，那可以说是把他从地上直接提起来，伸手按住他的后脑勺，手指穿进他头发的间隙间，用力地揉了揉。  
孟少飞缓缓抬起他那只还勉强能移动的手，探上自己那负了伤的腰，毫不留情地狠抓进去——他痛得喊出了声，但却没有减少半分力气。痛让他一瞬间大汗淋漓，这时他那没了知觉的半边身体才算是活了过来，他抬起双手搂住了男人的脖子，那人十分配合地顺手紧紧抱住他的腰，刺痛又爬上他的后脊，身体不由自主地曲起，腰整个贴上了那人的身体，男人顺势微微弯下腰，他们的鼻尖触在一起，两人此刻都是双口微张地呼吸，火热的气息搅在一起。孟少飞恍惚地看着那人在他眼前，眼睑微微收起，那双莫名性感的眼睛里迸发出来的深沉眼神正紧紧粘着他的嘴唇。他鬼使神差地微微偏过脸，缓慢地，迟疑地，稍稍向前缩短了这本就没有多少再能减去的紧绷空间，他看到那双眼睛里的深沉颜色变得更加粘稠，然而理智告诉他，如果是现在，他只要踏过那条线，一切都收不住了。  
这不仅指这一切会发生在这个阴暗的巷子里，并且当着一个之前还觊觎过他的奄奄一息的男人和一具冷冰冰的尸体，更是指这无法回头的选择。  
孟少飞深吸一口气，看着那人沉醉的眼神，以及他柔软的嘴唇，然后撇开了头。  
男人抬起一只手，用食指从他的侧脸缓慢地滑下，最终攥住了孟少飞的下巴。  
然而孟少飞还是开口了，“回去吧。”  
这一切戛然而止。男人迟疑了只有一秒，然后乖乖退到危险距离外，搀着负伤的男人走出巷子。他们一路无言，出租车司机看着他们这阵仗，吓得车费都没有要就一溜烟开走了。  
孟少飞颤抖着把钥匙插进锁孔，男人默默跟在他身后，他能听见金属碰撞发出的声响，能感受他那一路冷风都没能冷却的脸颊以及满腔快要燃烧起来的意味不明的东西。  
刚进入黑暗的玄关，孟少飞下意识转身去开灯，身后的男人猛地贴上来，双手一边一只抓住他的臀瓣生猛地把他腾空按在了刚关上的门板上，撞得他伤口生疼，然后火辣的感觉就那样破胸而出。  
孟少飞双手搂上那男人的脖子，想也没想，半秒都没有停留地侧过脸把嘴唇贴了上去，他们俩像是一早就约好地热辣辣地搅在了一起，整个狭窄的房间里只有嘴唇运动和吮吸时会发出的独特声响，嘴唇的每一次张合都契合地贴在一起，柔软地被挤压成各种形状的两瓣肉交合在一起的样子尤其色，然而就在这交流越深越难以满足的情况下，孟少飞毫不犹豫地伸舌舔进了那男人的嘴里。  
“唔——”男人像是发现了一根怎么都要不够的糖果，那柔软让人欲火中烧地撩搔着他的心口，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，胸口紧贴在一起，不论如何吮吸都舍不得放开，他们又回到了之前巷子里的那个姿势，男人的头发搔在他脸颊上，那股子痒让他忍不住颤抖，这时那人抬起他的两条腿，用自己的大腿紧紧抵住，然后更加用力地抓住他的屁股。孟少飞下意识用腿圈住那人的腰，没想到男人本能地用他那已经硬起的地方和自己的磨蹭起来——

“嗯……”男人受不了地哼了一声，放开了他的嘴唇，把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，然后，用那低沉着震颤地像能着火的声音，一边喘着粗气一边在他耳边说道  
“警官……你是不是要告我袭警了？”  
“……”孟少飞感觉他的耳根红了，热得能被点燃。

“对不起，警官。我会好好补偿你……”他把低沉的尾音刻意拖长，用气音，嘴唇贴在他的耳廓上，轻轻地说，而每一次移动那都磨蹭着他的耳朵。那个人收紧了双手，把他抱得更紧，就在他因疼痛而从嘴里蹦出来的销魂音节发出的那一瞬，那男人无师自通地伸出舌头从他的耳根处的脖颈一路舔进耳朵里。  
要死了。


	2. 纯情【中】

打死他都不会想过自己骨子里居然还有那么一点儿受虐倾向，要知道他此前受的伤并不是小打小闹，然而每当正昭示着全身心都灌注在他身上的那男人的手指紧贴着他淤青的地方抚摸时，那种刺痛和钝痛搅合在一起的感觉让他裤裆里胀的玩意儿更加难耐，他那因难以忍受而发出的音节好像十分让男人沉迷，这换来的是他野兽一般粗重的喘息，以及变本加厉的侵占。  
  
才尝到接吻甜头的男人怎么都不肯撒嘴，然而孟少飞也是第一次体会到这种配合带来的走火体验，当然他也不是什么经验丰富的人，更何况如此火辣又亟待解决的情况更是从来没遇见过。一个吻什么的，就能让他们俩都迫不及待地互相磨蹭来取得快感，也是挺绝望的一件事了吧。  
  
可男人总归都是同一种动物，更别说两个如此意气风发欲火中烧的男人如此厮混在一起。然而在几轮交手下来，孟少飞发现自己输他输得完全——唐毅本性里的矜持让他抓狂。那好像是唐毅拿着逗猫棒，而孟少飞难以抵御它可人的诱惑。唐毅也十分清楚地明白完全索取会得到如何可观的快感，他便就是保留着一部分，这种欲擒故纵像是在火上浇了一壶油——孟少飞克制不住地收紧双臂将唐毅紧紧搂在怀里，手指从他的侧脸滑下，轻抚着他尤其凸出的喉结。感受到随着他优雅的下颚线让人心焦的移动，唐毅的舌头正好舔过孟少飞口腔内里最柔软的部分。他忍不住哼了两声，手指向下贴上了那精致深刻的锁骨，还来不及好好感受指尖的热度，男人收紧双臂把他整个抱起，这种因为拥抱而体会到的从心到肉体的满足简直幼稚得可怕，孟少飞抚着他那快跳出胸腔的心脏向后仰头，终于算是逃开了男人粘人的纠缠。  
  
他们就那么安静地对视——这简直像张静态图片，里面的两个傻瓜像是初次坠入爱河的青少年——就算仅是看着对方那张因为喜欢的心情而变得愉悦又略显傻气的脸都可以别的什么都不做。孟少飞感觉自己的脸一定整张都红了，那种烧心的感觉实在是让他不想承认的棒，而他也是不由自主地开始享受这种速度放慢而带来的煎熬又难耐的快感。  
  
这男人像是天生就有玩弄人的本事，他把孟少飞压在榻榻米上，这是各种意义上的“压”，那姿势有点羞耻——孟少飞半张脸贴在地上，之前负了伤的腰曲着可人的弧线，从这角度特别修长的脖颈线条也一一落在他眼里。  
  
“孟少飞你真好看。”他用他低音炮靠近他耳后缓缓地说道，手上倒是不含糊地去扯他的衣服。  
  
“呜——啊——”他的牛仔外套被胡乱丢在一边，套头衫被男人直接从裤腰里拉出，然后他的腰被粗暴地按得更下，那让他疼出声。他甚至可以感觉到牛仔裤咧下的部分尴尬得正好，自己那因为锻炼而保持弧线形状良好的臀部的中间那条沟壑的延伸已经堂堂正正露在外面。那个人丝毫不觉得下流似的二话不说用双手捏住他的臀瓣，然后把它挤成想想都觉得羞耻的形状。  
  
“喂——我还负着伤好嘛？黑道使坏也要适可而止啊——唔”孟少飞仅是口头抗议，那种被全身心强占的感觉出奇的好，他感受着男人粗暴的动作，感觉自己被支配，被需要。最终他被剥得一件不剩，如果还羞耻地留在他脚上的那双袜子也算衣服的话，他宁愿一丝不挂。  
  
孟少飞伸手去拉男人的裤链，从里面掏出那根形状分量都不俗的阴茎。他从没考虑过自己的取向问题，而这一次也不是他与它的第一次会面，大概是因为他脑袋同样混沌得像碗浆糊吧，所以此时看到那饱胀的血管都会觉得心跳加速口干舌燥。  
  
孟少飞用手指塞进自己嘴里舔舐的时候，唐毅从身后握住了从裤裆里探出头的欲望，然后一声不吭地看着小警察自渎——他用沾满唾液的手指插入自己的身体。身体的奥秘多得让人觉得不可思议，然而当他的手指触碰到那个真正让他全身颤抖、并分泌让他兴奋又快乐的化学成分的地方时，他硬得自己不敢相信。  
  
男人一寸寸进入他身体里的时候他才真正知道了什么是又痛又爽。被开拓的地方简直合不拢的充实，被整个干满，然而一次性这么多这么实的感觉他实在承受不住，蜷缩着脚趾都忍不住要随着那根硬邦邦的玩意儿进出的节奏呻吟。那绝不是造假，即便同是可以操人的他被干到这份上，该死地紧闭上嘴那销魂的声音都可以从他的嗓子眼、鼻腔里发出来。那听上去更下流，他简直要耻哭了，不过没准一半是爽的，一半是痛的。那被强行扩张的钝痛像是浸入骨子里的毒，然而缓一缓，辛辣的快感又潮水一般追逐着他不肯放手。  
  
倒是受了刺激的肠道也懂得分泌些助兴的玩意儿来给这满是呻吟和低喘的房间增添点情趣，前液和不知道是什么鬼的粘液把他屁股搞得一团糟，而那又黏上男人分量不轻的蛋，每一次急速抽插都发出肉撞肉的淫荡声响，混着那肉道被顶开的细微声音，逼得他耳根都红了一片，那下腹积攒起来的热量简直要把他整个吞没。  
  
“唐毅——”终于是在被撞碎的呻吟声中喊出了男人的名字，那尾音娇媚得女人比不上——毕竟那是从他男性荷尔蒙里爆发出来的别样的性感，情到浓时，感觉积攒到顶端，为了取悦，为了臣服，为了自己愿意做的这一切，呻吟根本只是助兴，没什么觉得不好意思。倒是感受到那人因为他的给予的反应而变得更加激动，那种两个人都互相有的联系像是联通了一般，胸中涨满的幸福感不能再满，加上那让人几近昏迷的快感，他想要更多。  
  
“孟少飞，我爱你。我爱你。”男人失控了一般，不止是节奏，还有他那和孟少飞同样的满腔满腹的感情。  
  
“唐毅——啊……嗯……嗯啊……”一切忍不住的感觉都像是要找个出口，男人的速度越来越快，那呻吟也变得越来越短促，听得叫人脸颊发烧。如果他们是在床上，床腿一定会被摇断。男人从身后紧紧抓住他的手，鼻尖贴在他的发尾根部，不断挺动着腰和胯，那饱胀的青筋每一次进入都被挤得变形，那销魂的去处被越捣越热，越捣越黏糊，火热的感觉只增不减，被紧紧裹着，男人皱紧眉仰起头，汗水从他的下颚滴下。  
  
孟少飞像是也在这一天发现了新大陆——随着男人愈发坚挺的入侵，他感觉自己硬到了极致——他从没体验过能感受到自己锁骨那一片地方都奇怪地充血涨红的感觉，他现在全身血液都沸腾了。  
  
他甚至不用触碰自己——而他也不想触碰，那多余的煽动只会让他难以忍住要射的感觉，而那感觉并不太好。但是他不知道自己到底是吃错什么药才会认为一个对于男人来说十分正常的诱导行为对他来说“感觉不太好”。他越来越适应那种进犯，那种感觉不知该用什么词来形容，有一瞬间，他真的觉得自己看见了星星。  
  
这太蠢了不是吗，但是如假包换，他那硬得快要贴住小腹的阴茎随着男人捅入的节奏而笔挺地上下抖着，从龟头拉出透明的丝线，他甚至从不知道自己能硬成红紫色，这快感累积满的时间最少持续了五分钟，然而一瞬间他都不知道自己射精了，快感放慢动作似地爬上他的脊椎，他脑袋一片空白像是小死一回。  
  
他感受着男人也正经历着要射之前的最硬的时刻，随着几记猛烈的顶弄，他被毫不留情地灌满了那已被蹂躏得红肿的肉道。而在那之前，他已经头脑空白，不知道自己到底在哼哼什么。  
  
“唐毅……我也爱你……”

  



End file.
